


In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…(Interstellar AU)

by nightyn628



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), interstellar au
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: อนาคิน, ลุค, เลอา, โอบีวัน, อวกาศ, รูหนอน และจอร์จ ลูคัส





	In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…(Interstellar AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary in English version : Anakin, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, space, wormhole and George Lucas.

อนาคิน สกายวอล์กเกอร์ไม่ชอบทราย

แต่สิ่งที่เขาไม่ชอบพอ ๆ กันก็คือพายุฝุ่นที่กำลังพัดปะทะกับบ้านหลังน้อยของเขาในยามนี้

"ลุค! เลอา! ดูซิว่าพวกลูกปิดหน้าต่างหมดแล้วหรือยัง"

"ครับพ่อ!" ลุควิ่งปร๋อไปทางหนึ่งด้วยท่าทีกระฉับกระเฉงคล่องแคล่ว ในขณะที่เลอาวิ่งขึ้นบันไดไปอีกทาง ผู้เป็นพ่อเหลือบมองพายุนอกหน้าต่างชั่วเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนจะขึ้นบันไดไปดูลูกสาวที่อยู่บนชั้นสองของตัวบ้าน

และนี่คือส่วนหนึ่งในชีวิตประจำวันอันแสนจะซ้ำซากจำเจของพวกเขา

เรื่องราวทุกอย่างเริ่มต้นขึ้นเมื่อโลกใบนี้ไม่ได้น่าอยู่อีกต่อไป โรคระบาดในพืช การขาดแคลนอาหาร และฝุ่นควันมลภาวะที่กำลังกัดกร่อนการดำเนินชีวิตของมนุษย์อย่างไม่รู้เหน็ดรู้เหนื่อย

โลกในช่วงเวลานี้นั้นเรียกได้ว่าไร้สิ้นความหวัง ทุกชีวิตดำเนินต่อไปอย่างเลื่อนลอย อยู่ไปวัน ๆ อย่างไร้จุดหมายท่ามกลางภัยพิบัติที่รุกคืบเข้ามา แน่นอนว่าครอบครัวสกายวอล์กเกอร์เองก็ต้องตกอยู่ในสภาพน่าอึดอัดเช่นเดียวกับมนุษย์อีกพันล้านชีวิตอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

เสียงปิดหน้าต่างดังขึ้นสองสามครั้งตามจำนวนหน้าต่างในบ้าน ข้าวของต่าง ๆ ปกคลุมไปด้วยฝุ่นหนาแน่น อนาคินถอนหายใจเฮือกหนึ่ง ก่อนจะรวบผมหยักศกสีน้ำตาลบลอนด์ของตนมัดเป็นจุกเล็ก ๆ อีกเดี๋ยวคงต้องลงมือทำความสะอาดชั้นสองครั้งใหญ่เสียแล้ว จากที่เคยทำภารกิจออกนอกโลก ตะลอนสำรวจไปทั่วแดนที่ไม่เคยมีใครค้นพบมาก่อน มาตอนนี้กลับกลายเป็นว่าที่ทำงานของเขาเหลือแค่บ้านหลังนี้และไร่ข้าวโพดที่ผลผลิตไม่ดีเท่านั้น

ใช่แล้ว อนาคิน สกายวอล์กเกอร์เคยเป็นนักบินอวกาศของนาซ่า เขาเป็นชายหนุ่มผู้เก่งกาจและมีพรสวรรค์ แต่หลังจากที่นาซ่าปิดตัวลงเมื่อสิบกว่าปีก่อน ไม่ว่าอนาคินจะมีความสามารถมากแค่ไหนก็ไม่เป็นที่ต้อนรับอีกต่อไป

เรียกได้ว่าถูกตัดหางปล่อยวัดอย่างสมบูรณ์แบบ

เลิกนึกย้อนถึงเรื่องราวในวันวาน คุณพ่อชาวไร่ปัดกวาดเช็ดถูไปเรื่อย ๆ จู่ ๆ ก็พลันได้ยินเสียงหวีดร้องของเลอาดังมาจากห้องนอนส่วนตัวของเด็กหญิง อนาคินรีบวิ่งไปหาเจ้าหญิงตัวน้อยของเขาทันที

"เลอาเกิดอะไรขึ้น"

"พ่อ พ่อดูสิ!" ลูกสาวสุดที่รักชี้ไม้ชี้มือไปยังหนังสือบนชั้นหนังสือที่เริ่มหล่นตุ้บลงมาอย่างไร้สาเหตุ พายุข้างนอกสงบลงแล้ว แต่ข้างในบ้านกลับเริ่มปั่นป่วน อนาคินกอดปลอบเด็กหญิง ลูบหัวลูบหลังให้เธอคลายความหวาดกลัวลง

"ผีใช่มั้ยคะ" เด็กหญิงหลับตาปี๋ กอดชายหนุ่มแน่นมากจนเจ็บ

"อ่า ไม่ลูกไม่ เลอา ผีไม่มีอยู่จริง นี่คือแรงโน้มถ่วง เป็นปรากฏการณ์ทางวิทยาศาสตร์อย่างนึง" ชายหนุ่มปลอบไปพลาง จ้องมองหนังสือบนพื้นที่กำลังร่วงหล่นลงมาอย่างเพ่งพินิจ ในขณะเดียวกันลูกชายของเขาก็พุ่งเข้ามา กอดหมับที่ร่างของอนาคินเข้าอีกคน

"กอดอะไรกันน่ะ ผมกอดด้วย!!"

อนาคินหัวเราะไม่ได้ร้องไห้ไม่ออก

"โอเค ได้ลุค เรากอดกัน"

สามพ่อลูกกอดกันกลม แต่ต่างคนต่างความรู้สึก เลอากำลังหวาดกลัว อนาคินกำลังสงสัยครุ่นคิด และลุคกำลังตื่นเต้น

"พ่อ ๆ นี่น่ะคือฟอร์ซใช่มั้ยฮะ! ฝีมือเจไดแน่ ๆ พวกเขาต้องกำลังติดต่อเราเป็นรหัสลับ!!"

"โอ้ ไม่เลยลุค เจไดไม่มีจริง ลูกอย่าไปเชื่อลุงจอร์จมากนัก"

"โธ่ พ่อ! เพราะลุงจอร์จให้พ่อเป็นเวเดอร์ใช่มั้ยฮะ พ่อก็เลยไม่ชอบลุงจอร์จ"

"นั่นไม่เกี่ยว... โอเค ก็ได้ พ่อยอมรับ นั่นมีส่วนเกี่ยวนิดนึง แต่ลูกต้องแยกระหว่างสตาร์วอร์สที่ลุงจอร์จแต่งกับโลกจริงในตอนนี้ให้ได้" ผู้เป็นพ่อยอมแพ้อย่างง่ายดาย ปล่อยให้ลูกชายของตนพล่ามบทหนังของจอร์จ ลูคัสต่อไป แต่ในเวลาแบบนี้ ลุงข้างบ้านก็นับว่ามีประโยชน์ดีเหมือนกัน อนาคินปล่อยให้ลุคกับเลอาไปเล่นกันตามประสาฝาแฝด อีกนัยหนึ่งคือปล่อยให้ลุคโม้เรื่องเจไดกับเลอาจนเด็กหญิงหายกลัว ส่วนตัวเองก็นั่งขัดสมาธิอยู่ในห้องคนเดียว เหม่อมองกองหนังสือบนพื้นอย่างครุ่นคิด

รหัส....?

เสียงขีดเขียนดังอยู่พักหนึ่ง อนาคินวางดินสอลง ก้มมองสิ่งที่ตนคัดลอกลงบนกระดาษสมุด อย่างที่คาดเดาไว้เบื้องต้น หนังสือพวกนี้เรียงตัวกันอย่างเป็นระเบียบ ไม่กระจัดกระจาย แต่ก็ไม่ใช่รหัสมอร์สอย่างที่อนาคินสันนิษฐานไว้ในใจ

สิ่งนี้คือเลขฐานสอง

อนาคินค่อย ๆ แปลงมันกลับเป็นเลขฐานสิบ เดินลงบันไดไปชั้นล่าง หยิบแผนที่ขึ้นมาดู ก่อนจะใช้ดินสอวงกลมพิกัดจุดหนึ่งบนแผนที่เอาไว้

"อะไรน่ะฮะพ่อ สมบัติเหรอ! สมบัติในตำนานของเจไดใช่มั้ยฮะ! พ่อไขรหัสเจไดได้แล้ว!!"

ลุคพรวดพราดขึ้นมานั่งบนโต๊ะกินข้าว มองดูพิกัดบนแผนที่ด้วยดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสเปล่งประกายระยิบระยับ อนาคินหัวเราะเบา ๆ กับปฏิกิริยาของลูกชาย ก่อนจะส่ายหน้าปฏิเสธไปมา

"ไม่รู้สิ แต่พ่อว่าไม่ใช่หรอก"

"พ่อไม่รู้ แต่พ่อบอกว่ามันไม่ใช่สมบัติเนี่ยนะ" ลุคพองแก้มน่าเอ็นดู อนาคินอดเอานิ้วจิ้มแก้มนิ่มของเด็กชายไม่ได้

"ก็ได้ พ่อผิดเอง เรายังไม่ควรฟันธงอะไรก่อนจะเห็นด้วยตาตัวเองนี่นะ"

"ใช่ ๆ" ลุคพยักหน้ารัวเร็ว "พ่อจะไปหาสมบัติใช่มั้ยฮะ ผมไปด้วย!"

"ไม่ ๆ ลูกจะไม่ไป ลูกต้องอยู่ดูแลน้องที่นี่ พ่อไปแปปเดียว ล็อกบ้านไว้แล้วอย่าเปิดประตูรับคนแปลกหน้าล่ะ" 

"พ่ออ้ะะ" ลุคเริ่มเข้าโหมดงอแงเอาแต่ใจ เบะปากเหมือนจะร้องไห้ นัยน์ตากลมโตสีฟ้ากระจ่างของเด็กชายมีน้ำตาคลออยู่ในนั้น

"ผมจะไปด้วย! ผมอยากไปปป ผมจะไปกับพ่ออ!!"

อนาคินเองก็อยากร้องไห้เหมือนกัน เขาไม่เคยรับมือลูก ๆ ในโหมดนี้ได้เสียที ไม่ว่าจะป็นลุคหรือเลอา เขามักจะแพ้เด็ก ๆ พวกนี้อย่างราบคาบ

แพดเม่ ช่วยผมด้วย! อนาคินที่ไม่เชื่อเรื่องเหนือธรรมชาติถึงกับหันไปส่งสายตาเว้าวอนขอความช่วยเหลือจากรูปถ่ายของภรรยาแสนสวยบนฝาผนังบ้าน แต่ก็นั่นล่ะ คนตายย่อมไม่ติดต่อคนเป็น ไม่มีความช่วยเหลือใด ๆ จากแพดเม่ สุดท้ายแล้วอนาคินที่ทนเสียงรบเร้าของลูกชายไม่ไหวก็ต้องจำใจพาลุคไปด้วย และแน่นอนที่สุด เขาจะปล่อยให้เลอาอยู่คนเดียวในบ้านได้ยังไง สามพ่อลูกจึงพากันขึ้นรถ และขับตรงไปตามพิกัดที่ระบุไว้ในแผนที่อย่างช่วยไม่ได้

ยางรถยนต์หมุนบดถนนไปตามเส้นทางขรุขระ ดวงอาทิตย์ลาลับขอบฟ้า ความมืดโรยตัวลงมาแทนที่ อนาคินขับรถไปเรื่อย ๆ ท่ามกลางเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวของสองแฝด

"พ่อคะะ พี่ลุคแกล้งหนูอ้ะ!!"

"พี่ยังไม่ทันทำอะไรเธอเลยนะ!! พ่อฮะ น้องเอาหัวบาร์บี้มาเสียบแทนหัวทรีพีโอของผมอีกแล้ว!"

"พี่ก็อย่าดึงหัวอิซาเบลล่าออกสิแงงง" เลอาเริ่มร้องไห้ แย่งหัวบาร์บี้และตุ๊กตาหุ่นยนต์ไซบอร์กสีทองของลุคมาถือไว้ สวมหัวบาร์บี้เข้ากับลำคอของหุ่นยนต์เหมือนเดิม

"ฮืออ พ่อฮะะ"

ลุคร้องไห้ตาม และคนเป็นพ่อเองก็ร้องไห้อยู่ในใจ อนาคินได้แต่นับเลขระงับอารมณ์ ตั้งสติอยู่หลายสิบวินาที ใช่ เจ็ดขวบ ลูก ๆ เพิ่งจะเจ็ดขวบเท่านั้น 

"ไม่เอาน่า อย่าทะเลาะกันสิ เลอา พ่อว่าอิซาเบลล่าไม่สวยเลย ให้เธอกลับไปใส่ชุดเจ้าหญิงแทนเหมือนเดิมดีกว่านะ แล้วก็คืนทรีพีโอให้ลุคไปด้วย"

"แต่หนูอยากให้อิซาเบลล่าเปลี่ยนชุดบ้างนี่คะ" เลอาเถียงกลับไป ยังคงกอดหุ่นยนต์ตัวเล็กของพี่ชายเอาไว้แน่น

"....โอเค ไว้วันหลังพ่อจะหาชุดใหม่ให้อิซาเบลล่า ตอนนี้ลูกคืนทรีพีโอให้ลุคก่อนเถอะ นะลูกนะ ได้โปรด"

อนาคินเอ่ยอย่างอ่อนใจ ส่วนลูกชายสุดที่รักรีบโวยวายขึ้นมาทันที

"ผมก็อยากได้หุ่นยนต์ใหม่นะพ่อ! เอามาเป็นเพื่อนทรีพีโอ!!"

"ได้ลูกได้ พ่อสัญญา" อนาคินรับคำ หากเลอาได้ของใหม่ ลุคก็ต้องได้ด้วย นี่คือความยุติธรรมในแบบของอนาคิน

หลังจากที่พ่อลูกเจรจากันเสร็จสิ้น ในที่สุดเลอาก็ยอมคืนหุ่นยนต์ให้พี่ชายฝาแฝด ลุคหยุดร้องไห้ทันทีเมื่อทรีพีโอกลับคืนสู่อ้อมอกของตัวเอง

เคลื่อนที่ไปเรื่อย ๆ ตามเส้นทางเลียบทะเลสาบ คนเป็นพ่อสรรเสริญให้กับความสงบสุขบนรถกระบะได้เพียงสิบห้านาทีเท่านั้น ความปั่นป่วนวุ่นวายก็เกิดขึ้นอีกรอบ อนาคินหัวเราะไม่ได้ร้องไห้ไม่ออก บ้านสกายวอล์กเกอร์ของเขาเป็นอย่างนี้เสมอ เอะอะวุ่นวายตลอด ไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่ไหน เวลาไหนก็ตาม

"พ่อฮะ เลอาแกล้งผม!!"

"พี่ลุคก็แกล้งหนู!!"

"และตอนนี้พวกลูกก็กำลังแกล้งพ่อ" อนาคินยิ้มเจื่อน ๆ ขณะดับเครื่องจอดรถ "เอาล่ะลูกรัก ตอนนี้เรามาถึงจุดพิกัดบนแผนที่แล้ว พวกลูกอย่าเพิ่งทะเลาะกันตอนนี้เลยนะ"

"ถึงแล้วเหรอฮะ?!" ลุคตื่นเต้นมาก ลืมความบาดหมางกับน้องสาวฝาแฝดไปจนหมด เด็กชายโน้มตัวมาข้างหน้า เกาะพนักพิงฝั่งคนขับ ชะเง้อมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถ เช่นเดียวกับเลอาที่โยนบาร์บี้ของเธอทิ้ง มือเล็ก ๆ เกาะเบาะนั่งข้างคนขับ เบียดแทรกลุคเพื่อมองสิ่งก่อสร้างเบื้องหน้า

"อืม ข้างหน้าเหมือนเป็นโรงงานอะไรซักอย่าง" อนาคินพึมพำขณะส่องไฟจากตัวรถมองไปยังรั้วตาข่ายเหล็ก ชายหนุ่มนึกถึงอุปกรณ์การช่างหลังกระบะรถ วิถีแห่งการแหกกฎวนเวียนอยู่ในสายเลือดสกายวอล์กเกอร์เสมอ

"เดี๋ยวพ่อไปดูก่อนว่าเรามีอะไรตัดโซ่นั่นได้บ้าง"

ถึงแม้จะเป็นเรื่องผิดกฎหมาย แต่ก็แค่เข้าไปดูนิดเดียว พิสูจน์กันให้รู้ดำรู้แดงว่าเจ้าเลขฐานสองชี้นำเขามาถึงนี่เพื่ออะไรกันแน่

อนาคินบอกให้ลูก ๆ รอในรถ ส่วนตัวเขานั้น มือข้างหนึ่งถือที่ตัดโซ่ อีกข้างถือไฟฉายกระบอกหนึ่ง ชายหนุ่มหยุดยืนอยู่หน้าประตูเหล็ก แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ยกเครื่องมือตัดโซ่ขึ้นมา จู่ ๆ แสงสว่างแสบตาก็เปิดพรึ่บ พร้อม ๆ กับเสียงออดนิรภัยและเสียงประโยคคำสั่งอันแสนดุดัน

"โปรดก้าวออกไปจากรั้ว!"

อนาคินรีบวางที่ตัดโซ่และไฟฉายลงบนพื้น มือสองข้างที่ว่างเปล่าไร้ซึ่งสิ่งของใด ๆ ยกชูขึ้น

"อย่ายิง ๆ แล้วนั่นลูก ๆ ผมอยู่บนรถ อย่าทำอะไรพวกเขา---"

เสียงจากลำคอของชายหนุ่มขาดหายไปกะทันหันเมื่อเสียงช็อตไฟฟ้าเข้ามาแทนที่ ลุคและเลอาเห็นร่างของพ่อล้มพับลงบนพื้นแข็ง สองแฝดที่เคยทะเลาะกันบ่อยกอดกันแน่น ส่งเสียงร้องไห้งอแงเรียกหาพ่อกันอย่างน่าสงสาร

"คุณไม่ต้องกลัว"

เสียงจากภายนอกดังขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับเสียงเปิดประตูรถ เลอากรี๊ดเสียงดัง กอดลุคแน่นกว่าเดิม แสงสว่างที่สาดเข้ามาในรถเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เธอมองเห็น ก่อนจะหมดสติไปในอ้อมกอดของพี่ชายฝาแฝดด้วยความตื่นตระหนกตกใจ

.......

อนาคินตื่นขึ้นมาในฐานปฏิบัติการที่ว่ากันว่าลับที่สุดในโลกยุคนี้

นาซ่า

ส่ายศีรษะไปมาเรียกสติ ร่างสูงโปร่งที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้กะพริบตาสองสามครั้ง ก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองเงาร่างที่ทาบทับอยู่เหนือหัว

เรือนผมสีน้ำตาลสว่าง และนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าหม่นที่แสนคุ้นเคยทำให้อนาคินเอ่ยพึมพำชื่อของชายคนหนึ่งออกมาอย่างมหัศจรรย์ใจ ชื่อของชายที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมานานร่วมสิบปี

"อ โอบีวัน..?"

นี่เขายังฝันอยู่หรือ? ยังไม่ตื่นเต็มตาดีใช่ไหม?

"ยังจำกันได้นี่" โอบีวัน เคโนบีได้ยินอย่างนั้นก็หัวเราะเบา ๆ กอดอกมองอดีตลูกน้องคนสนิท รอจนอนาคินได้สติดีจึงค่อยเริ่มต้นบทสนทนาอีกครั้ง

"ไง"

"โอบีวัน?!" อนาคินตกใจยิ่งกว่าเดิม ยกมือขึ้นขยี้ตาสองสามครั้ง จ้องมองคนตรงหน้า แล้วจึงขยี้ตาซ้ำอีกรอบ ไม่ผิดแน่ หัวหน้าเก่าของเขา โอบีวัน เคโนบี! 

"ทำไมคุณมาอยู่ที่นี่?!"

"ฉันต่างหากที่ต้องถามเธอ อนาคิน เธอมาอยู่ที่นี่ได้ยังไง พิกัดในแผนที่นั่นไปเอามาจากไหน?" 

"นั่นมัน...ค่อนข้างอธิบายยาก เฮ่! ว่าแต่ลูก ๆ ผมล่ะ ลุคกับเลอา!"

"ลูก ๆ เธอเล่นอยู่อีกห้องนึงน่ะ ไม่ต้องห่วง แต่ก็นะ เธอมาได้เวลาพอดีเลย ตามฉันมานี่สิ" คนแก่กว่าตบบ่าอนาคินเบา ๆ เป็นเชิงปลอบประโลม ก่อนจะเดินนำอดีตลูกน้องที่หันไปมองซ้ายมองขวาอย่างหวาดระแวง

"ที่นี่..."

"ที่ทำงานเก่าเธอ นาซ่า"

"พวกคุณรื้อฟื้นมันขึ้นมา?" อนาคินเลิกคิ้ว สมัยก่อนนาซ่ากับรัฐบาลมีความบาดหมางกัน พวกเขาทะเลาะกันเรื่องประชากรที่กำลังล้นโลก และในเมื่อนาซ่าไม่ยอมลดจำนวนประชากรลงด้วยการเข่นฆ่า สุดท้ายองค์กรนี้จึงต้องถูกยุบทิ้งไปในที่สุด

อนาคินไม่เคยเสียใจเลยกับการตัดสินใจนั้นของนาซ่า ถึงแม้เขาจะเสียหน้าที่การงานของตัวเองไป แต่นั่นเทียบไม่ได้เลยกับการรักษาชีวิตของเพื่อนมนุษย์

"แน่นอน พวกเราคืนชีพมันขึ้นมา" โอบีวันพยักหน้า ก่อนจะพลันสังเกตเห็นใบหน้าไม่สบอารมณ์ของชายหนุ่ม

"ทำไมล่ะ? เธอดูไม่พอใจนะ"

"เรื่องสำคัญขนาดนี้แต่กลับไม่มีใครบอกผม แม้แต่คุณเองก็ด้วย" อนาคินพ่นลมหายใจดังหึ หากเลขฐานสองพวกนั้นไม่นำพาเขามาที่นี่ เกรงว่าความลับนี้เขาคงไม่มีวันรู้ไปตลอดชีวิต

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาเชื่อใจไว้ใจนาซ่าเสียขนาดนั้น การกีดกันครั้งนี้ทำให้อนาคินเสียความรู้สึกต่อองค์กรที่เขาเคารพรักเป็นอย่างมาก

"....." โอบีวันไม่ตอบอะไร ชายวัยกลางคนตบบ่าอนาคินอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะพยักพเยิดไปยังประตูห้องที่อยู่เบื้องหน้าเป็นเชิงเชื้อเชิญ

"เข้าไปกันเถอะ ทุกคนรออยู่"

"ทุกคน?" อนาคินทวนคำอีกฝ่ายด้วยระดับเสียงที่สูงขึ้นเล็กน้อย และเมื่อผลักประตูเข้าไป ก็เป็นอีกครั้งหนึ่งที่โอบีวันเห็นถึงความรู้สึกน้อยเนื้อต่ำใจสะท้อนอยู่ในนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของอดีตลูกน้อง

"ทุกคนจริง ๆ ด้วย" อดีตนักบินอวกาศยิ้มหยัน พึมพำอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง เบื้องหน้าของเขาคือคนคุ้นเคย คนคุ้นเคยของเขาที่วางแผนทำงานร่วมกันอย่างลับ ๆ

โดยกีดกันไม่ให้อนาคิน สกายวอล์กเกอร์เข้าร่วมด้วย

"พ่อหนุ่มสกายวอล์กเกอร์ ไม่ได้เจอกันนาน สวัสดี" ศาสตราจารย์ร่างเล็กทักทายเขาอย่างเชื่องช้าตามประสาคนแก่

"ศาสตราจารย์โยดา..สวัสดีครับ" อนาคินทักทายผู้อาวุโส ก่อนจะหันไปมองคนอื่น ๆ ที่นั่งอยู่รอบข้าง

ทางขวานั่นดร.เมซ วินดู ทางซ้ายคือดร.โพล คูนน์ ถัดมาเป็นดร.ฟิสโต คิท และที่นั่งที่ว่างอยู่น่าจะเป็นของโอบีวัน ตามมาด้วยสมาชิกคนอื่น ๆ ที่อนาคินเคยเห็นหน้าค่าตากันมาก่อน

"เยี่ยมเลย ยังกะงานรวมรุ่น" อนาคินผู้ซึ่งอาวุโสน้อยที่สุดในที่นี้พึมพำกับตัวเอง "ถ้าอย่างนั้นพวกคุณนีโอนาซ่ามีแผนจะทำอะไรกันล่ะครับ วางแผนกู้โลกกันอยู่หรือไง"

"ไม่ถูกซะทีเดียว สกายวอล์กเกอร์" ดร.วินดูตอบคำถามของอนาคินด้วยท่าที่สุขุมนุ่มลึก ไม่ต่างไปจากเมื่อครั้งที่ยังเคยร่วมงานกันในอดีต ชายผิวเข้มเพ่งมองอดีตลูกน้องตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้า หันไปสบตากับโยดาที่นั่งอยู่ข้าง ๆ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจเผยความลับออกมาในที่สุด

"พวกเราไม่ได้กู้โลก พวกเราเตรียมที่จะหนีไปจากมันต่างหาก"

"โอเค งั้นนั่นก็เกินคำว่ากู้โลกไปไกลแล้ว" อนาคินงึมงำกับตัวเอง จะว่าไปต่อให้ไม่ต้องอยู่กับนาซ่า อนาคินเองก็รู้ว่าโลกใบนี้กำลังจะแตกดับในไม่ช้า ในอีกไม่กี่สิบปีข้างหน้า ทุกอย่างจะสายเกินแก้ มนุษย์ไม่สามารถกอบกู้หรือเยียวยาโลกใบนี้ไว้ได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว หากต้องการดำรงไว้ซึ่งเผ่าพันธุ์มนุษย์ มีเพียงการหนีไปจากที่นี่เท่านั้นที่เป็นทางเลือกที่ดีและเหมาะสมที่สุด

"สรุปว่าพวกคุณว่าแผนหนีไปจากโลก" อนาคินสรุปอย่างรวบรัด "แต่...ยังไงล่ะ คุณไม่มีทางขนย้ายคนทั้งโลกไปได้ทั้งหมดแน่ แล้วยังจะดาวในระบบสุริยะเราอีก พวกคุณจะย้ายไปอยู่ที่ไหนกัน"

"แผนน่ะเรามี สกายวอล์กเกอร์" โยดากล่าวอย่างสงบ "ทฤษฎีแรงโน้มถ่วง พิสูจน์ได้ก็จะช่วยตอบปัญหาข้อแรกของเธอได้"

"ส่วนปัญหาข้อสอง" โอบีวันรับช่วงต่อจากผู้อาวุโส อนาคินหันไปมองอดีตหัวหน้าที่ยืนกอดอกมองเขาอยู่ข้าง ๆ

"เราจะไปค้นหาบ้านใหม่กันที่กาแล็กซี่อื่น"

อนาคินขมวดคิ้วใส่ "กาแล็กซี่อื่น นี่พวกคุณบ้าไปแล้วหรือไง"

"พวกเราไม่ใช่เธอนะ ถ้าไม่มีความเป็นไปได้อะไรมายืนยันก็คงไม่พูดออกมาแบบนี้" โอบีวันจุ๊ปากหนึ่งที เล่นเอาคนอายุน้อยกว่าเถียงไม่ออกไปชั่วขณะ ต้องนึกคำโต้ตอบอยู่พักหนึ่งก่อนจะเอ่ยออกไปอย่างหงุดหงิดใจ

"อะไรล่ะ ความเป็นไปได้ที่ว่า กาแล็กซี่อื่นมันไกลจะตาย คุณก็รู้ กว่าจะไปถึงก็ตายกันหมดโลกแล้วมั้งนั่น"

"แต่ถ้าเรามีรูหนอนล่ะ อนาคิน"

"รูหนอน?" อนาคินพึมพำเบา ๆ โอบีวันยักยิ้มมุมปาก คว้าข้อมือของชายหนุ่มเพื่อพาเดินไปยังที่นั่งของตน คนแก่กว่าปล่อยมืออนาคิน หยิบสมุดจดของตนขึ้นมาถือไว้ ฉีกกระดาษออกมาหนึ่งแผ่น ก่อนจะใช้ปากกาหมึกซึมทำสัญลักษณ์กากบาทที่หัวกระดาษและท้ายกระดาษ

"สมมติว่านี่คือที่ที่เธออยู่" โอบีวันหันหน้าไปหาอนาคิน ชี้ไปยังจุดที่อยู่ท้ายกระดาษ

"ผมอยู่ที่นี่แทนไม่ได้หรือไง" อนาคินเถียงกลับ ชี้ไปยังบนส่วนหัวของกระดาษอย่างไม่ยอมแพ้

แว่วเสียงกลั้นขำของดร.คูนน์ โอบีวันกระแอมไอหนึ่งครั้ง "ไม่ได้ เธออย่าดื้อสิ อีกะแค่ตำแหน่งสมมติเองนะ เธอนี่มันเหมือนเดิมไม่เปลี่ยนเลยจริง ๆ"

"เหอะ ๆ ส่วนคุณก็แก่ขึ้นเยอะ แต่ก็ยังเผด็จการกับผมเหมือนเดิม"

"อนาคิน จริงจังหน่อย" โอบีวันดุอดีตลูกน้องเบา ๆ ก่อนจะชี้ไปที่ท้ายกระดาษตามเดิม "เธออยู่ตรงนี้ แต่เธออยากไปจุดข้างบน ซึ่งเป็นกาแล็กซี่ใหม่ สิ่งที่จะทำให้เธอไปถึงที่นั่นเร็วคืออะไร"

"ตรงไป" อนาคินว่าพลางลากปลายนิ้วเรียวจากจุดท้ายกระดาษไปยังจุดบนกระดาษ

"นั่นอาจจะดูเร็ว แต่ถ้าเป็นการเดินทางในอวกาศ นั่นไม่เร็ว"

"โอเค ก็ได้ ดร.เคโนบีผู้เก่งกาจ แล้วไหนล่ะทางลัดของเรา"

"นี่ไง ถ้าเป็นรูหนอน มันจะเป็นอย่างนี้" โอบีวันว่าพลางพับครึ่งกระดาษหนึ่งครั้ง สัญลักษณ์กากบาททั้งจุดบนและจุดล่างทับกันสนิทพอดี ชายวัยกลางคนใช้ปากกาทิ่มทะลุกากบาทสองจุดดังกล่าว ก่อนจะหันไปยักยิ้มให้คนอายุน้อยกว่า

"นี่ไงล่ะรูหนอน มันจะช่วยย่นระยะทางให้เธอไปถึงที่กาแล็กซี่ใหม่ได้เร็วขึ้น"

"อ้อ" อนาคินพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงว่าเข้าใจแจ่มแจ้ง ถึงแม้ว่าเขาจะมีความรู้ แต่บางเรื่องหากห่างหายไปนานก็จำเป็นต้องทบทวนพื้นฐานกันบ้าง

"แล้วเจ้ารูหนอนนี่เราจะสร้างมันขึ้นมา?"

"เปล่า เราสร้างไม่ได้ เราในตอนนี้ไม่ได้มีความสามารถกันขนาดนั้น แต่มันปรากฏขึ้นเองเมื่อเราต้องการมัน ใกล้ ๆ กับดาวเสาร์" โอบีวันอธิบายช้า ๆ แต่ชัดถ้อยชัดคำ ฝ่ายอนาคินเลิกคิ้วกับคำพูดนั้น เจ้ารูหนอนนี่ตามใจมนุษย์เกินไปแล้ว อะไรจะสะดวกสบายขนาดนี้

"ถ้าอย่างนั้นผมไม่มีคำถามอะไรแล้ว เอาเป็นว่าผมขอพาลุคกับเลอากลับบ้านก่อน ดีใจนะที่ได้เจอพวกคุณอีก ลาก่อน" ชายหนุ่มไหวไหล่อย่างไม่ใส่ใจนัก ได้รับคำตอบแล้ว หายคาใจแล้วก็ไม่อยากอยู่ที่นี่ต่อไปนาน ๆ เพราะแม้ว่าจะเป็นคนคุ้นเคยกันในอดีต แต่อนาคินกลับรู้สึกราวกับว่าไม่ได้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของคนเหล่านั้น ยิ่งอยู่ไปมีแต่ยิ่งรู้สึกถึงความเป็นสิ่งแปลกปลอมของตัวเอง

และเขาก็ไม่ชอบความรู้สึกนั้น ไม่ชอบเป็นอย่างมาก

"อนาคิน" โอบีวันเรียกชื่อชายหนุ่ม คว้ามือของอีกคนเอาไว้ราวกับต้องการที่จะรั้งตัวไว้ให้อยู่ต่อ "อันที่จริงพวกเราดีใจนะที่เธอกลับมา ถือว่าเป็นโชคดีของพวกเราที่ได้เจอเธออีกครั้ง"

ไม่ปล่อยให้อนาคินยืนงงอยู่นาน ดร.วินดูเอ่ยขออย่างตรงไปตรงมาไม่อ้อมค้อม

"เธอเป็นนักบินที่มีประสบการณ์มากที่สุด เราต้องการคนมีประสบการณ์การคุมยาน นักบินที่เรามีอยู่เป็นพวกเด็กรุ่นใหม่ ไม่เคยมีใครเคยขับยานจริงซักคน เลยอยากให้เธอเป็นหัวหน้าทีมดูแลพวกเขา"

อนาคินเงียบไป สีหน้าซับซ้อนเคร่งขรึม เหมือนกับทุก ๆ ครั้งที่ต้องตัดสินใจเรื่องยาก ๆ ในเวลาที่กระชั้นชิด โอบีวันลอบสังเกตใบหน้าด้านข้างของคนเด็กกว่า ก่อนจะตัดสินใจกระซิบถ้อยคำบางอย่างข้าง ๆ หูของอีกฝ่ายด้วยน้ำเสียงกึ่งหยอกล้อกึ่งจริงจัง

"อันที่จริง เธอรู้แผนลับของเราไปแล้วด้วย ยังไงก็คงปล่อยให้กลับไปเฉย ๆ ไม่ได้หรอก"

อนาคินหลุดยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อยกับคำพูดนั้น

"รู้ตัวมั้ยโอบีวัน คุณพูดเหมือนพวกผู้ร้ายในการ์ตูนที่ผมกับลูก ๆ นั่งดูด้วยกันเลย"

ลูก ๆ ของเขา ใช่ ลุค...แล้วก็เลอา...

ชายหนุ่มกวาดตามองไปทั่วห้อง มองใบหน้าที่คุ้นเคยเหล่านั้นอย่างลำบากใจ ใจหนึ่งก็นึกน้อยใจ ไม่อยากให้ความช่วยเหลืออีกต่อไป แต่อีกใจหนึ่งก็อยากร่วมภารกิจนี้ อยากใช้ความสามารถของตัวเองช่วยเหลือลูก ๆ ฝาแฝด

อยากให้ลุคและเลอามีอนาคตที่ดีกว่านี้ ไม่ต้องตายอยู่บนโลกที่โหดร้ายใบนี้ และนี่ก็คือสิ่งที่พ่อไม่ได้เรื่องอย่างเขาพอจะทำให้ลูกได้

สูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ เฮือกหนึ่ง ทิ้งอคติไว้เบื้องหลัง นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าของอนาคินสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาของโอบีวัน เคโนบี 

"ตกลง"

และนั่นคือคำตอบของคนเป็นพ่อ ที่พร้อมจะเสี่ยงตายเอาชีวิตไปทิ้งที่กาแล็กซี่อันไกลแสนไกล ไกลออกไปจากลูก ๆ ของเขา ไกลออกไปจากโลกใบนี้

.......

"ก็ประมาณนี้ล่ะ เงินสำหรับชุดบาร์บี้ของเลอา แล้วก็หุ่นตัวใหม่ของลุค อ้อ ของที่ลูก ๆ ชอบผมก็จดใส่สมุดให้คุณแล้ว" อนาคินพยักพเยิดไปยังสมุดโน้ตบนโต๊ะ

"พรุ่งนี้ผมจะออกเดินทางแล้วนะ ไม่รู้ว่าจะกลับมาเมื่อไหร่ ฝากคุณดูแลลุคกับเลอาด้วย"

"อืม โชคดีล่ะ หวังว่าผู้ถูกเลือกอย่างเธอจะปรับสมดุลแห่งพลังได้สำเร็จ"

ลุงข้างบ้านเอ่ยเสียงขรึม มือหนาหนักตบบ่าอนาคินปุ ๆ ชายหนุ่มผมหยักศกลอบปาดเหงื่อ ฝากลุคกับเลอาไว้ที่ตาเฒ่าคนนี้จะเป็นอะไรไหมนะ หรือว่าเขาควรไปพึ่งใบบุญพวกโยดากับโอบีวันดี?

"ก็คงสำเร็จนั่นล่ะ...ผมยังอยากกลับมาอยู่กับลูก ๆ นะ ถ้ายังไม่ได้เห็นเลอาในชุดเจ้าสาวกับยังไม่ได้เตะตูดเจ้าบ่าวของเธอ ผมจะไม่ยอมตายเด็ดขาด" อนาคินให้กำลังใจตัวเองพลางยกกาแฟร้อน ๆ ขึ้นจิบ ขณะนี้พวกเขานั่งกันอยู่ในห้องนั่งเล่นบ้านลูคัส ลุคกับเลอาออกไปวิ่งเล่นกันข้างนอก ปล่อยให้พ่อและลุงนั่งคุยกันไปเรื่อย ๆ ใช้ชีวิตสบาย ๆ พักผ่อนในวันธรรมดา ๆ วันหนึ่ง ก่อนที่จะไม่ได้มีโอกาสทำอย่างนี้อีก

"ว่าแต่เมื่อไหร่คุณจะเลิกให้ผมเป็นเวเดอร์ซะทีเนี่ย ผมไม่ได้อยากตัดมือลูกตัวเองนะ" อนาคินเปลี่ยนเรื่องคุย เขาไม่อยากนึกถึงภารกิจที่ต้องจากครอบครัวไปนาน ไม่อยากนึกถึงสถานที่ที่เงียบสงบ ไม่มีเสียงโหวกเหวกโวยวายของสองแฝดบ้านสกายวอล์กเกอร์ ไม่มีเสียงร้องไห้ฟ้องพ่อเหมือนที่ผ่านมา สถานที่แบบนั้นคงเป็นที่ที่เงียบเหงาชวนหดหู่น่าดู

"เวเดอร์น่ะเหรอ เป็นเธอน่ะเหมาะแล้ว"

"โธ่..."

อนาคินคอตก จอร์จหัวเราะ ปกติแล้วเขาไม่ใช่คนร่าเริงมากมายนัก ตั้งแต่ที่เริ่มรู้จักกัน อนาคินไม่เคยเห็นชายคนนี้หัวเราะมาก่อน นับว่าได้เปิดหูเปิดตาก่อนไปทัวร์อวกาศอย่างแท้จริง

"เอียงหูมาทางนี้สิ" ชายชราเอ่ยเช่นนั้น ก่อนจะโน้มตัวเข้ามาใกล้ ขยับปากขึ้นลงส่งเสียงกระซิบกระซาบแผ่วเบาข้าง ๆ ใบหูของอนาคิน

"นี่มัน..." อนาคินกะพริบตาปริบ ๆ ใช้เวลาประมวลผลสักพักหนึ่ง เจ้าของใบหน้าหล่อเหลาก็ยิ้มออกมา

"คุณสปอล์ยผมนี่"

จอร์จ ลูคัสทำท่ารูดซิปปาก อย่างที่ไม่เคยทำมาก่อน "อย่าไปบอกลุคล่ะ จุดจบของเวเดอร์น่ะ"

"แน่นอน ส่งเทปหนังมาให้ด้วยล่ะ ผมจะรอดูหนังคุณจากข้างบนโน้น" อนาคินชี้นิ้วออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง จอร์จดันแว่นตาเล็กน้อย มองตามปลายนิ้วของชายหนุ่ม ท้องฟ้าวันนี้สีฟ้ากระจ่างสดใส เหมือนกับสีตาของเด็กชายที่กำลังวิ่งเล่นในท้องทุ่งอย่างร่าเริง 

ลุงข้างบ้านจ้องมองท้องฟ้า เอ่ยออกมาประโยคหนึ่ง

"In a galaxy far, far away..."

"โอ้! ใช่" อนาคินหัวเราะ วางแก้วกาแฟที่ว่างเปล่าลงบนโต๊ะ ทวนคำพูดของชายชราด้วยน้ำเสียงที่ผ่อนคลาย จากที่บนนั้น ไม่ว่าจะยังมีชีวิตอยู่หรือไม่ เขาจะยังคอยเฝ้ามองลุคและเลอาจากที่ไกล ๆ จากกาแล็กซี่ที่ไม่ใช่ทางช้างเผือก

"In a galaxy far, far away...."

......


End file.
